yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
COY:002
Pilot part 2 (Japanese: パイロットパート2 Pairottopāto 2) is the second episode of Child of Yo-kai. Summary It has been 6 years sense Nathan was adopted by Amaterasu Tribe Yo-kai after his parents where killed in a fire thanks to Dame Dedtime and her minions. However, Edward Archer (Eddie) and Barnaby Bernstein (Bear) stumbles across a Crank-A-Kai and they freed Whisper, and he gives them Yo-kai Watches. And they later Befriended Jibanyan. Plot 6 years halved passed, Nathan is now 6 years old (Rather than 11 years old in this alternate timeline) on his birthday, he wishes to know where he came from, Making all 5 of his adopted mothers realized that he needs to know the truth. However Aquatail states if they tell Nate the truth, it will break his heart. But Amaterasu tells her friends they must. Later back at the Adams residents in ruins Nate's adopted mothers tells him that his parents were killed in a fire by Dame Dedtime and her minions when he was a baby, and not only that they rescued him, they took him in as their own son. Nathan excepts the truth and places a bouquet of roses to the house in ruins and says thank you to his deceased parents for watching over him.Meanwhile at the forest, Eddie and his friend Bear are out catching beetles. Bear is about to catch the big beetle, but it flies away. Both Eddie and Bear chases after it. The beetle leads them into a no-entry zone. There, they find a scary-looking capsule toy dispenser and hears a voice telling them to insert a coin. Freaked out, Eddie places a coin into the capsule machine and receives a gray-colored capsule. When he opens it, a white Yo-kai going by the name of Whisper pops out and thanks Bear and Eddie for freeing him. Whisper explains that he was imprisoned 190 years ago by a man who thought all Yo-kai were evil. However,Bear and Eddie are already on the hunt for more beetles and don't seem to care about Whisper’s story. Whisper panics and tells Edward and Barnaby that as a reward for freeing him, he will be their butler doing whatever they need to be. Afterwards, Bear tells Whisper that he and Eddie where trying to catch the biggest bug out there and so Whisper calls upon the rarest/largest bugs in the forest, causing them to swarm on Bear and Eddie and gets crushed by the sheer amount. they tells Whisper that they wants them to get away, so Whisper farts, driving the bugs away. Both Bear and Eddie, having suffered Whisper's fart, Eddie exclaims that this was awkward. Both Bear and Eddie walks to the park while Whisper follows them. Meanwhile back at the temple, Amaterasu senses that a Yo-kai is freed. Later at the park, Bear and Eddie are seen hanging out on the swings while Whisper watches them. They are encounted by a 6 year old boy Nathan. Nate introduced himself to Bear, Eddie, and Whisper . However, Whisper notices that Nathan has an ability to see Yo-kai. He then sees the Yo-kai and exclaims "It's her." Bear and Eddie are confused, and don't see any Yo-kai and have no Idea what Whisper is talking about. Whisper explains that humans cannot see Yo-kai and gives them both Yo-kai Watches which allows for them to see them. By shining a light that is built into the watch, Bear and Eddie reveals a 10 feet tall wolf (Amaterasu), a blue fox with 9 tails (Aquatail) an anubian Jackal (Anuba), and 2 dogs (Doguwaindo and Kōrudodoggu) Amaterasu introduce herself and her friends to the boys. But Anuba and Aquatail don't seem to be intersted in both Bear and Eddie. Nate tells Bear, Eddie, and Whisper that They're his mamas. The boys and Whisper are a bit confused, but Amaterasu tells them that she and her friends rescued Nate from a fire caused by an evil Yo-kai Dame Dedtime, and his parents were killed in the fire. Bear, Eddie, and Whisper becomes awful for Nate after what they heard. Later strange things are happening at a crossing road in town. People are walking in front of speeding cars and the cars stop last second and do not hit the person. After Whisper hears about this, he and Amaterasu states a Yo-kai must be inspiriting the place. After encouraging Nate, Bear, and Eddie to find the culprit, the gang finds out the events are being caused by Jibanyan, a cat Yo-Kai who is possessing people and then punching the trucks to make them stop. Eddie and Whisper ask him why he’s doing this and Jibanyan tells them that he is perfecting his skills so that he can impress Amy, his former owner.Jibanyan explains his backstory about how he was a cat with a great, gentlemanly name, but he doesn’t remember exactly what it was. He loved his life with Amy and his favorite thing to do with her was sleep. But one day, Jibanyan was crossing the street and got hit by a car. His last memory as a normal cat was that of his owner calling him a "loser" because he was hit by a truck. Thus, he practices everyday to impress her. Amaterasu tells Jibanyan that he must not use mortals to help him practice, and she tells him that he must not let vengeance get the best of him. For that, Jibanyan tries to stop on his own, but fails.Bear and Eddie offers to help Jibanyan practice and soon, they became friends. Since Bear and Eddie made friends with Jibanyan, they where rewarded with Jibanyan's Medal as a sign of their new friendship. Just when Eddie and Jibanyan were about to hug, Jibanyan gets blindsided by a passing truck and is about to sent off into the distance. But Amaterasu uses her powers to save him. Jibanyan thanks Amaterasu, and hugs her instead of Eddie. Characters Humans Nathan Adams Barnaby Bernstein (Bear) Edward Archer (Eddie) Yo-kai Amaterasu Aquatail Anuba Doguwaindo Kōrudodoggu Whisper Jibanyan Category:Child of Yo-kai Category:Child of Yo-kai Episodes Category:Alternate Universe, Category:Episodes